


Forgetful, Perfect, Carlos

by absentmindedProfessor



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Cecil is Mostly Human, Dom Cecil, Dom/sub, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Sub Carlos, Tentacles, moving tattoos, non-graphic/offscreen rape warning, this is not a mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absentmindedProfessor/pseuds/absentmindedProfessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is an infertile Omega with a traumatic past he can't remember. Cecil is an Alpha "freak" even by Night Vale standards. Carlos is all new to this, and Cecil is experienced and patient with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Carlos had lived in Night Vale for over a year now, ‘lived’ being a very loose term considering the conditions surrounding it. He definitely thought a ‘new start’ in a town would mean he’d be sleeping other places rather than the lounge couch every night where he worked, but alas, things don’t always turn out the way he wanted them to. And, of course, he could sleep in the half bedroom if there wasn't black ooze coming from the walls but City Council banned the ooze right when he moved in, and was to deny it’s existence. Being a single Omega always posed trouble, though, none of the sort he feared befell him. 

All of this, now at least, seemed normal to the non-Night Vale resident. The unlawful acts, the strange bumps in the night, even the occasional alien abduction was just another day in the town Carlos had grown to love. It hadn't started this way, of course. Carlos, though Night Vale was not his hometown, was better equipped to deal with the strangeness having grown up in New York City than most- but that didn't stop him from questioning his own sanity from time to time. 

It all started in New York, May 2012. And Carlos was a man of science, a man of reason, a man that most people didn't talk to very much. He had engineering and physics in his back pocket, oh but how probability and statistics peaked his interest! He could predict almost anything with simple algorithms, and an explosion or two. (the explosions were just for fun.) 

Though, nothing would've prepared him for what transpired in May of 2012. 

It was a day unlike any other, because each day is different and random, naturally, as is the rest of reality and this was Carlos’ understanding of the normal natural world. It was a busy day, almost humid, it would've ruined if it wanted to. It wanting to being a clever way of personifying the clouds, which of course, is ridiculous. 

Lost in thought, he trudged down the street, making an abrupt turn for no other reason than wanting a change in the predictable. This would prove to be his fatal mistake. Everyone always says that when something intense or bad happens to you, everything slows down. This is not true. They speed up, each blink is an eternity, a piece of the information around you lost. The mind is a strange thing, it pieces things together for your understanding. Except, when it doesn't want to remember. 

And Carlos could not remember if he wanted to.

His brain decided for him it was best if he did not remember, he later decided, people later told him. He was told he was lucky, that the trauma wouldn't wake him up at night. What they didn't understand was not remembering was almost worse then remembering every split hair detail. Carlos would wake up in the middle of the night, covered in sweat and hot tears, for no other reason than he was afraid. Afraid and didn't know why.

He only knew what the doctors told him afterward, what the police report said, and what examinations of his own body told him. 

“Rape of Omega’s is more common than we’d like to admit…” The police officer confessed, sitting in a fold out chair next to Carlos’ hospital bed. “I’m sorry this happened to you, my mate was taken from me due to a similar circumstance, it may be the same people. Though, the bullet wound through the stomach is not with their pattern, usually it’s… right in the head.” 

Carlos healed, and had no choice but to forget about the entire ordeal. As far as he was concerned he was walking home and woke up in the hospital, they could of told him anything. He thought no more of it, trying his best not to dwell. 

His internal physiological compromises with the truth were short lived when his heat cycle took a rapid turn for the worse. His cycles had never hurt him before, they came when he forget his suppressants, he stayed inside for a week, and moved on. Going to the hospital ripe with the scent of fertility made him feel self conscious and weak. This was new for Carlos, he never felt ashamed to be an Omega before now. An x ray and a surgery later left him infertile, unable to carry children. The bullet had pierced him straight through, tearing the tissue and making it too weak for a baby. 

Carlos never planned for his own romantic future, he always took his bodily mechanics for granted. He found himself devastated when it was gone. 

It was exactly twenty four hours later he got a strange note in the mail. Carlos could barely read it through tear-filled eyes. It was from a town called Night Vale, a formal invitation by right of the City Council and the SSP to study ‘strange phenomenon’ (declared by the US government.) and “Report all information to the council for examination and distribution of knowledge.” 

Carlos packed his bags the next day, and by August 10th his paper were accepted, a team put together, and a meeting to be held on the 15th. 

He looked back fondly on the memories of terror and confusion as a time of understanding and insanity. Things still surprised Carlos, but not as much as they used to. Especially after the incident six months ago. 

He had gotten weird looks ever since he came to town, sometimes stares, a scream or two. He got used to it, but never thought anything of it until he went to get his hair cut for the second time. The shop refused to let him in, spluttering something about the radio host Cecil and locking all the doors and windows. 

Upon questioning his peers the next day about the strange occurrence, they looked at each other, baffled. “You.. don’t listen to the radio?” They asked, like not listening to a simple daily radio broadcast was suddenly a crime. Oh shit, was it?

His good friend, Phoebe, took him aside. “The voice of Night Vale, Cecil Baldwin? Don’t tell me you've never… listened to his broadcasts?” After the discussion ended in awkward silence she handed him her iPod, “Under Night Vale radio… I uh, saved some of the broadcasts on a recording for analysis…” She coughed, “Listen to them, do us all a favor.” She left early that day.

Intrigued Carlos listened that night, plugging the mp3 player into a small stereo, pizza (wheat and wheat by product free) and listened to the radio broadcast. The first one was recorded on the day he came to Night Vale. Cecil’s voice started, slow and methodical, the same as when he introduced himself to the strange tattooed Alpha. 

He nearly choked on his pizza at the mention of himself. The way Cecil spoke of him was… indescribably flattering. Carlos stayed up all night listening to each of the recordings Phoebe did, two week intervals, he noticed. He was mentioned here and there, each time with the name “Perfect Carlos”. Carlos spent a long time guiltily laughing at Cecil’s anger towards Telly, the barber. 

Carlos called Cecil, he was nervous and was sure his voice cracked a few times. It went to voice-mail. He cursed Cecil’s blank answering machine, he only wanted to hear his voice. He panicked when the phone beeped and left a message about clocks. He called three more times, before looking out the door and seeing a strange figure which he heard himself describe in later recordings but had no memory of. 

To his horror, Cecil played his stupid messages for the entire town to hear. His colleagues teased and laughed and laughed with and at him the next day. After two weeks the incident was forgotten, and Carlos only called Cecil for non-personal reasons, making it clear that yes he heard the broadcast but has no intention of acting on impulse yet.

Summer came with the heat and blood. Carlos nearly died and this time he remembered every scrap of it. He remembered going out to his car, to hear Cecil crying before switching over to the weather. News did not travel fast enough, he wanted Cecil to know he was okay. And when he called, Cecil came. He was worried and tears lined his eyes. Carlos knew then Cecil was no creep, no stalker, he was a man. A kind man. 

And so, Carlos suggested a date after that night’s incident cooled off. 

The date was wonderful and every detail of it was described in the next day’s broadcast much to Carlos’ embarrassment. There was a second date, and a third and even a fourth where Carlos took Cecil to see yet another mountain. 

It was the sixth date before Carlos invited him inside the laboratory that was his makeshift home. 

“Carlos, what’s this?” He asked, scanning his eyes over a purple colored test tube. It matched his strange eyes and tattoos. He was wearing a more dapper outfit today, having just gotten off work in time for their dinner date. Cecil always wore long sleeves around Carlos, probably hiding them, oh gosh, what if Cecil thinks I don’t like them? Shit. Carlos thought guiltily.

“It’s a uh.. sample of blood from one of the children from the Boy Scout ceremony. I er, don’t touch it.” He locked eyes with Cecil, glancing as the strange tattoo on his forehead of a slit. Closed eye? He could never tell. Cecil was a strange man. A good man. 

“Do you want any coffee? Tea?” Carlos asked, breaking the silence. 

“I’m fine, thank you, Carlos.” Cecil said warmly, glancing towards the barred, chained and boarded bedroom door. Carlos caught his glance. 

“Some stuff in there. Never actually been in the room.” He admitted, making himself some tea on a hot plate. (Such a dork, Cecil thought.)  
Cecil sighed, “I used to have a library room, I know how it is to condemn an entire room, it does horrible things for property prices.” He paused, “Where do you sleep then.”

“Couch.” He responded, tossing the tea bag.

“Unacceptable! A couch, for a year?” He leaned over the table Carlos was preparing his tea on, looking like a pouting puppy. “Not my Carlos… I..” he paused, and Carlos looked up inquisitively. “I.. have an extra bedroom study.. you could… that ism if you want, I mean, of course I’ll write up the paperwork for multiple residence for my house but uh you’ll need to sign it and I know it’s a big hazard using a pen and all and-”

At that moment Carlos kissed him, leaning forward over his tea. “I’d love to…” He said, pulling away with a fond smile. “I… I would not mind at all, Cecil.” He smiled, flushed a bit around the cheeks. Moving in with Cecil would certainly lead to some awkward conversations and moments but… it just felt like the right thing to do. He felt the same way he did just before moving into Night Vale; hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be five chapters at least. I have a habit of not finishing stories but I swear I'll finish this one. Much love. 
> 
> Future chapters coming very soon, five chapters in total.
> 
> [ My Tumblr ](http://yellowhummer.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [ Omegaverse Explained ](http://yellowhummer.tumblr.com/post/59663921438)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Cecil share some endearing moments as they adjust to life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Omegaverse Explained ](http://yellowhummer.tumblr.com/post/59663921438)

Carlos loved Cecil’s place. When he first set foot inside he was overwhelmed by the strong, thick Alpha smell that washed over him. Of course, Cecil lived alone and Carlos’ old place must of smelled tortuously arousing. Carlos found Cecil’s scent relaxing, like a fresh oven filled with cookies on a rainy day.

Cecil led him to an unused room; a small bed was stuffed in the corner and the walls were lined with bookshelves. Empty of books, stuffed in their place were various digital cds and DVDs, Cecil’s collection even littered the large desk occupying most of the space in the room. 

Carlos felt awkward walking into the space - he was unsure if he could ask to stay in Cecil’s room instead, but he knew they were not ready to make that step. He half wished his boyfriend hadn't insisted on living together, though, he recounted the internal statement as soon as thought. “Thank you.” He spoke softly, glancing towards Cecil before his awkward shuffle to set his things down on the desk. 

Cecil seemed oblivious to any tension in the room and grinned at him, checking his watch that clearly stopped working years ago. “I’ll sacrifice dinner.” He said simply, Carlos swear he saw the black and purple tattoos on Cecil’s arms move before leaving for the kitchen.

Uncertainty filled Carlos, he wanted to take the next step with Cecil but was afraid they didn't know each other well enough.. privately, that was. His own infertility may drive his lovely Cecil away and that was his biggest fear. It was often the Alpha’s choice to procreate, and the fact Carlos couldn't… 

“Carrrrlooooooos~!” He heard a happy call from the other room, causing his anxiety to melt away into nothingness. “Could you help me pleeeease?” His lover called, clearly needing help with the damned knives again- they always cause such trouble when in use, spitting and sometimes screaming before slicing the head off a chicken- and Carlos sighed. He wondered why he was worried about anything at all, this was Cecil, after all. And he was wonderful.

...

Cecil scanned over the Residential Number Change forms, he cleared his throat as if to say something but then stuffed his mouth with some of the cooked meat they had prepared. He glanced at Carlos then back at the forum, so obviously flustered that Carlos chuckled. 

“Something I should hear?” He jests, defusing the panicked look on Cecil’s face.

“I well...” He clears his throat, “The forum states that if intercourse is to be performed at any time with the new occupant(s) current residence, a new forum detailing the nature and purpose of intercourse or any sexual act is to be documented as the “Sheriff's’ Secret Police has no interest whatsoever in watching any citizen of Night Vale procreate” (-21st Mayor of Night Vale, shot by firing squad) stated.” Cecil paused, red in the face. “If intercourse is expected as a bonded or mate pair, or future bonded or mated pair(s) of three or more is desired, simply perform the monthly blood ritual on time and check the box below. You and your new resident will be filled as mates…” He tapered off, taking a swig of his water, locking eyes with Carlos.

Blushing, Carlos nodded to Cecil and said, “Filling out a forum once is enough, you should present us at mated pair.” He said, waiting for Cecil’s response.

“Are you positive, my Carlos?” Cecil asked, ink dipped pen at the ready, “I mean, we don’t have to… if you…”

“Cecil.” Carlos stopped him, damn he was flustered. Carlos had never seen Cecil so… uncollected. “I love you Cecil, I would be honored to be called your mate. Your life mate.” His words delayed and flustered as he spoke, feeling his heart pounding in his face.

With a nod and a check in the box Cecil was quiet for a while before speaking up again. “Carlos, my… my perfect Carlos.” He said, flattery only made Carlos blush more. “I love you dearly and my only wish is for our days to be filled with happiness here in this lovely desert town…” He leaned on his hand, gazing dreamily at his boyfriend. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.” He stated firmly, meaning and comfort filled his voice. Carlos reached across the table and held Cecil’s hand, rubbing the back of his tattooed hand revealed that in fact yes-they do move. 

Watching the black appendages swirl around the movement of his thumb was relaxing, and Carlos knew then that Cecil was probably different, much different, than anyone else he had ever been with. “As are you to me.” He looked up at Cecil, who’s half panicked look subsided into bliss.

“Love?” Carlos piped up, his heart sinking with regret and he avoided Cecil’s eyes. “I… I need to tell you something.” He managed to choke out. Carlos had never spoken of his past before, not to a soul. But Cecil… Cecil needed to know. The story started slow, with his life in New York. His work. Regular things. He respun the memories in his head painfully, recounting each moment with great detail up until he remembered nothing. Cecil was patient, he listened intently, rubbing his thumb on Carlos’ trembling hand. Carlos wasn't sure when the tears started but they came, and then his voice cracked before finishing his pre-Night Vale story. He was talking quietly now, trembling with emotion. “I… cannot carry your children, Cecil… I-I understand if...” He cut himself off, heart beating rapidly to await his Alpha’s response.

Pain swelled in Cecil’s eyes and he was at Carlos’ trembling side before the man could blink. He was keeled in front of him, gently resting on Carlos, a hand to his wet cheek. “No, hush my Carlos…” Cecil spoke clearly, “I would never, never, think of you negatively because of that. You are perfect in every way, and this is not something you chose. I love you just the same as I did a minute ago and more than when I first saw you, oh that wonderful, wonderful, day.” Carlos saw Cecil’s eyes light up as the memory of their first meeting crossed into his mind. “It was perfect. And you still are, handsome, beautiful, perfect Carlos.” 

Through the tears and small sounds involuntarily coming from Carlos’ saddened lips, Cecil kissed him. He threaded his hand back through Carlos’ hair to bring the smaller man into a warm and loving embrace. Carlos had never hugged Cecil this closely before and had never felt safer. “I love you…” The Alpha whispered into Carlo’s lips, heated breath inches from his face. “Nothing will change that.” For a moment Carlos could of sworn he felt movement just beneath Cecil’s shirt.

Carlos let out a small sob and Cecil held him tightly throughout the moment. At some point he carried his lover to the couch, pulling him into his own lap to ride out the tears. Cecil hummed softly into Carlos’ ear, rubbing his arm for what seemed like hours. 

When Carlos was silent except for his tired breathing Cecil readjusted how he was sitting so that his love was looking up at him. He ran fingers through his jet black hair lovingly. They need not say a word for Carlos knew he was loved.

“Cecil…” Carlos looked up at him, comfortable in his lap. “Are… you aware your tattoos move?” He asked, and Cecil panicked for a moment.

“W-well yes of course they do, silly Carlos, I would be worried for their health if they did not.” He stated simply, he had learned over time that Carlos had come from a strange place in which most things that happened never took place in the first place. Cecil couldn't fully grasp the idea of what Carlos called ‘normalcy,’ in the rest of the world.

“Of course.” Carlos smiled and felt Cecil relax. The tattoos on his arms glowed, yes glowed, a gentle purple as if with joy and seemed to relax as well. They moved rhythmically to Cecil’s breathing, expanding as they relaxed. The patterns buzzed with a sort of frequency and branched out like vines, stretching up his neck as well.

It dawned on Carlos Cecil had been hiding them out of fear of unacceptance and he wondered what else Cecil would've kept from him out of fear or respect. Carlos relaxed in Cecil’s arms, deciding that he would know when Cecil was ready. He smiled and felt Cecil kiss his forehead before falling into a deep sleep.

…

The dark shadows covered the room, dancing with the light partially cast though the blinds. The room was dusty and the beams of light cast from the hot desert sun shifted in a temporal motion of the daily planet side shift. Cecil stretched upward, extending his arms that glowed an almost sleepy dark purple in the dim light. He yawned like any other sleepyhead in the mornings, but Cecil was no man. Six long appendages stretched out from his shoulder blades beneath his arms, curling and writhing from the stiffness of a motionless night in tandem with his arms. His long slinky appendages resembled tentacles, dark, jet black, soft tentacles that felt more like human skin then a slimy residue most would guess from the texturing of his strange ‘deformities.’ 

Upon relaxing his appendages they draped down to his knees, curling protectively around his partially naked body. Cecil Baldwin was a freak even by Night vale standards, and he knew it. 

As a child, the first time he changed for gym the kids resented him and rumors spread about Cecil being a monster. He hated school. Not just for the children there, but the hours and hours of staring at a blank wall with the occasional scream was such a bore. Cecil always felt himself to be a free spirit. 

He left Night Vale and returned in his late twenties, his hometown, having not changed since his departure welcomed him with open arms-contrary to how he used to be treated. Steve Carlsberg was his ‘rock’ that kept him grounded. A beta, or so Cecil thought. 

Carlos knew part of the story; Cecil was lied to by Steve who was also an Alpha, when Cecil found out it was almost too late. He was drunk and probably drugged in the back of his car. What Carlos didn't know was how Cecil managed to get away from Steve- a secret Cecil was afraid to tell his beloved Carlos.

His appendages, ‘tentacles’, relaxed as his shirt came off in the back of the car with Steve on top of him. The man took one look at the smooth black extensions and shouted, kicking Cecil as hard as he could to get away from his grip. “Get those fuckin’ things away from me!” Steve shouted, slamming his foot down into one of them until Cecil cried out in pain. Steve half dragged Cecil from his car, throwing him to the street. “What the FUCK Cecil!?” He screamed, people watched from the sides of the bar parking lot in horror as Cecil laying in a mess of bloody tentacles at Steve’s feet. 

Cecil never forgot that night. 

A long scar ran up his third tentacle in his right side and a large chunk was missing from his second one on the left. He remembered the pain, the embarrassment, and most of all the betrayal. He hid what was part of him ever since that day, showing no one, acknowledging nothing in relation to the ‘strange rumor.’ Those in the parking lot that night described the scene an unforgettable, horrible, monstrous-

“Magnificent.” 

Cecil jumped and spun around, hiding his appendages behind his back effortlessly-they could be retracted-and trembled at Carlos’ figure standing in the door. He was for once, speechless as Carlos walked toward him, buzzing with noises Cecil couldn't understand. His own heart rate was beating too fast for him to think.

The night’s scene played out in his head. Humiliation. Freak. Monster.

And then Carlos was kissing him, holding him upright, babbling words of worry. 

“You..” Cecil spoke slowly and carefully, “Like… them?” 

“Oh Cecil, they’re fascinating.” He said lovingly, “No no, my love, I wish you would've told me sooner. I am not afraid.” He added, “You are you… if this is part of you, then that is okay with me.” Carlos was in awe by Cecil’s biology-but his science freak out would have to wait. He assessed the situation quickly, sensing through their weak bond Cecil need reassurance- as Carlos himself needed just a few days prior. 

“They are… disgusting…” Cecil almost spat out.

“Beautiful.” Carlos corrected, “I wouldn't expect anything less from the voice of Night Vale, to be so incredibly extraordinary! Cecil, you never cease to amaze me.” 

Cecil perked up at Carlos’ praise, leaning into his lover’s gentle embrace. He smiled, his turn now for tears to surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this chapter just two days after I got so much feedback on my first one! Thank you so much, all of you. 
> 
> Next chapter is the sex.
> 
> [ My Tumblr ](http://yellowhummer.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [ Omegaverse Explained ](http://yellowhummer.tumblr.com/post/59663921438)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos forgets his heat suppressants. Oh darn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may wanna brush up on your omega!verse knowledge before reading this chapter.  
> [ Omegaverse Explained ](http://deansrighttesticle.tumblr.com/post/59663921438)

They had been living together for almost a month now and dear Carlos was still sleeping in the spare room. His Alpha understood without communication- Carlos needed time to adjust to the affection. The closeness was one thing, but each time they found themselves in a compromising position Carlos would tense up and Cecil would back off. Then Cecil would assure his love that it was no problem, that he, despite being a freak, only wanted Carlos’ happiness

But Carlos didn’t think Cecil was a freak

Their communication skills were lacking because of the tension, but they decided they were going to do it this Friday after Cecil got off of work. The Voice of Night Vale had insisted on every detail being perfect, that they would have wine and dinner and Cecil said he would even cook before they headed to bed together.

It was Wednesday night and they sat on Cecil’s porch, just barely able to see the glowing lights above the Arby’s. Carlos was intertwined in Cecil’s arms comfortably. “My Carlos?” Came Cecil’s voice, the brunet had started to nod off. “It is starting to  get cold, do you wish to head inside?” He asked kindly.

“Mmm..” Carlos made a tired sound, not intent on moving anytime soon. He wanted to listen to the screeches of the night, the faint rumble of the supernova like power source beneath the town. He wanted to continue to listen to Cecil’s heart that beat that was in a strange tandem with his own. The night sky gleamed over them, the air crisp with the smell of autumn; a desert autumn. It had been a long time since Carlos saw trees turning yellow and he wondered if that kind of thing still existed outside of Night Vale.

He rose and fell on Cecil’s chest as he took a breath of the quickly chilling night air. A warm hand rubbed Carlos’ back, and a thought struck his fancy. “Cecil..” He mumbled, “Are your tentacles warm?” He asked.

Taken aback by the sudden question the blond cleared his throat, “Yes Carlos, though well.” He paused, “They are like, sorta, personal.”

Carlos swore Cecil used air quotes behind his back, this made him smile. “I see, it’s fine then. We should be off to bed anyway, love.” He felt Cecil pout at his statement though the scientist made no move to get up. Cecil rubbed Carlos’ back, the radio host had a strange fascination with the flat edges and curves that made up Carlos’ mildly muscled back.

It wasn’t long before Carlos felt warmth surround him in his half dazed sleepy state. He fell onto a cloud of feathers and water, splashing into a dense fog. Dark shapes danced in his peripherals as the warmth continued to consume him with happiness. He saw figures and they spoke to him, kindly of course. He vaguely remembered that his love had mentioned dreamwalkers were harmless as long as you never learnt their names.

As the thought struck him he opened his eyes to the dusty spare room- he was alone and rather cold in the air conditioned house. He blinked away the sleepiness and stumbled into the living room and headed for the kitchen.

Carlos was not feeling well at all. His stomach surged forward and he leaned on the counter, vision blurring.

He called out for Cecil before he remembered that he was alone and his lover was at work, rattling off the daily news as per usual. “Dammit…” Carlos hissed, his mind was sluggish and his dizzy spell wasn’t helping at all. Everything felt so cold around him and then he was sitting on the floor, his back to the refrigerator, panting lightlyas if from exhaustion.

He let his mind float for a minute while he regulated his breathing, taking it slow. He stared at the floor and traced the patterns with his eyes as he assessed his situation. Cold to the touch. Sensitive. Dizzy.

Right. He was a proper moron. Scrambling to his feet he went to the cupboard and, sure enough, his Saturday through Thursday Heat-Suppressant pills had not been taken. He had forgotten. ‘Stupid, stupid of me!’ He thought, wavering on his feet. Carlos had gone into heat for the first time in over a year, and though it wasn’t painful like before his surgery god damn did it make him horny.

He shivered and groaned, tossing the blue canister at the counter before going to the couch, laying down with his phone in hand. ‘I need to call Cecil..’ He thought sluggishly, ignoring the rising pressure build up in his body. The entire house was going to start to smell like him at this rate.

‘My heat came as soon as I forgot to take my pills because of the proximity to an Alpha, my Alpha, Cecil...’ He repeated words of a future conversation in his head before picking up the phone. He decided not to let Cecil play the message for all of Night vale to hear and sent him a text instead.

**Cecil- for fucks sake dont read this message out loud- i forgot to take heat suppressant pills and now im not doing well, i need you. badly.**

Carlos groaned as the pressure in his boxers rose and he felt his body make it’s own lubrication and start to trickle out of his arse. Part of him felt bad, Cecil looked so excited about tomorrow night and making everything ‘perfect’ for them to have their first time. HIs phone buzzed.

**il b home soon as i can love. r u sure ure up for this?**

**ps i can prob get vacation time cuse i hvnt tkn a vacation for yrs, ive racked it up**

 

Carlos chuckled at Cecil’s quick texting, the bastard was probably still delivering his radio lines while he responded. He let out a shiver and groaned, texting back.

**That would be great, Cecil i need to spend time with you to get through this.**

It was a minute or two before Cecil responded.

**Of course. Are you really sure though? I can wait if you arent ready my Carlos. Im out the door on my way, I have some pre recorded messages they can play for the rest of today and Dana has me covered tomorrow- its been so lovely having her ghost working with the other interns- I can be home in five**

He read every word in Cecil’s lovely calming voice. Imagining this voice speaking to him only made him harder.

**Im sure.**

…

Light pink colors danced around the room in harmony with the shadows, moving systematically with the rhythm of Cecil’s kind loving words and Carlos’ little excited gasps. Propped up on a stack of fluffy pillows Carlos looked up at Cecil, amazing as ever in the dim lighting, he was glowing with happiness.

A kiss to the neck, a careful tug at the hem of Carlos’ jeans was all the push he needed to relax and let Cecil take him. He closed his eyes, feeling his lover pressed against him. Cecil felt cold to the touch, but Carlos was sure it was just him. It felt like ice pressing against his burning hot skin and it was amazing if not stimulating.

Carlos opened his eyes after a gentle kiss, half dazed with heavy arousal as he looked up at the radio host in the pale light. Four long appendages extended from Cecil on his right side, starting to curl around the edges of Carlos’ body, fiddling with his jeans so that his hands were free to roam his chest and perfect hair.

On the left only three appendages explored Carlos, the fourth was tucked away carefully. The brunette slid his hands up Cecil’s chest, stopping just over his heart to feel the accelerated beating and how very alive his Alpha felt. Carlos adjusted his position and Cecil awkwardly scooted off of him, still mad with arousal. “Seven…?” Carlos said softly, Cecil still embracing him tenderly.

“I was hurt a long time ago…” Cecil explained, his smile faltering, “I..” He trailed off, biting his lip.

“Hey…” Carlos whispered, and gently caught his lover’s lips in a kiss. It was tender and sweet if not inexperienced on Carlos’ behalf. Cecil circled his tongue to swipe his Omega’s lower lip, showing him how to be kind and not sloppy.

A small sound came from carlos’ throat, halfway between a groan and a purr- but carlos didn’t care. He wanted Cecil and the tension in his pants was getting worse by the second. He slid down under him again, relaxing his arms so that Cecil had free reign over his body.

He grinned and started at his neck, slowly trailing butterfly kisses down his chest, stopping for a nip at his lover’s nipple to see if he liked it. Carlos squirmed, having never felt the sensation before and this had him blushing madly. That would have to be explored at a later date; Carlos needed him so badly. He reeked of arousal and heat lubrication drooling from his ass.

His scent was a drug and Cecil only wanted more. Instinct started to kick in and he nimbly got the pants off of Carlos, slowly dragging them down before seeing Carlos’ straining member; near soaked in pre-cum at the tip.

His dark skin glowed a lovely color next to Cecil’s tattoos which were moving quickly now, swirling around his arms and neck, down his back and around his hips. His tentacles explored Carlos’ body, making his pant and squirm as he started to tend to his aching member. Carlos didn’t even have time to kick his pants off of his heels before Cecil had his mouth all over him, lapping up the pre-cum gluttonously off of him.

“A-Ahhh…” He gasped, toes curling. His voice echoed off the walls and disappeared down the hall, where it fell on deaf ears of the faceless woman. Even with his eyes closed, he could see the dancing figures and shapes of Cecil’s tattoos. He was shivering now, lip trembling as his hair was tugged at and light muscled arms fondled.

Carlos whined when his wet dick was exposed to the air, “All clean… oh Carlos, you look so lovely sprawled out like this for me… ready to take me.” He was speaking so lustfully that Carlos wondered how he was managing to hold himself back. He certainly wasn’t holding  back, writing on the sheets pathetically for his Alpha. Carlos was a good Omega.

A minute of silence was followed by clothes being tossed and hitting the wall. Oh god, he is so “...beautiful…” Carlos whispered, looking on Cecil’s body in awe.

His spine was thicker than most human’s, due to the tentacles, Carlos speculated. His shoulders were broader than he had expected- oh but his hips poked out of his flesh just so that they curved ever so slightly down to his member. His fair skin and light hair contrate with the moving light spectacle of his tattoos greatly as they started to turn a deep purple, shrouding them both in a moody light.

Cecil’s dick was hot and thick with arousal, veins popping on the edges of his tender foreskin. Most Alphas were circumcised for their partners, but Cecil was not and Carlos was sure that it would be even more pleasurable this way.

His self lubrication had started to make the sheets wet beneath him as well as uncomfortably sticky. Carlos smelled like Spring roses in bloom just after a storm, like pumpkin seeds after the children had carved the pumpkins, like a fresh Winter’s morning just before the snow melts- that’s what drove Cecil insane.

Their kiss was sloppy this time, full of lust and desire. Carlos felt Cecil’s appendages curl around his ankles and legs to lift him up slightly, bringing his head and chest down further onto the flat of the bed. A few pillows fell to the ground and one or two of them were swept away into the void never to be seen again.

The shadows danced around them as Cecil prepped Carlos. He whined and Cecil’s pupils grew wide, watching his lover mewl like this was so inviting he almost came right then.

“Cecil I’m ready please…” Carlos whined, nipping at Cecil’s neck.

“Mmm… you don’t feel stretched enough…” He said, almost purring his answer.

Carlos admired Cecil’s self control more than anything. “Please…” He begged, panting heavily as Cecil’s index finger brushed his tender spot.

cecil still made no move to line himself up with his lover and carlos gripped Cecil’s hair, tugging his down to be inches from his own face. “Cecil. Enough teasing. I’m ready.” He said sternly, shivers running down Cecil’s spine at Carlos… dominance.

Cecil growled, oh god he growled, and suddenly Carlos felt warm and full at the same time. Pain shot up his spine and he cried out, grabbing at Cecil as his lover shushed him. “Ooh… mmm.. ohh….” Carlos moaned into Cecil’s ear, earning a little involuntary jerk from his Alpha.

“Are… you…” Cecil panted, trembling with restraint as he hovered over Carlos, his tentacles helping keep him balanced.

“Oh Cecil…” Carlos moaned, “I… I want you…go…”

Cecil needed no other words before he was moving with Carlos’ heated body, skin flapping shamelessly together. “A-Ahhh! There oh god Cecil more.” He begged, gripping Cecil’s lower back with his legs.

The Alpha never got very far outside of Carlos before ramming back to him, slick with pre cum and his lover’s self lubrication. The thrusting turned more desperate as they continued on , pressed together like that. Cecil started to lose it, his usually calm demeanor turned a rapid turn as he moaned Carlos’ name.

And Carlos cried out in pleasure, gripping him tightly with his legs to not allow him much movement in and out- frustrating his Alpha. The Omega’s scent drove Cecil wild and he felt himself get close, he gasped and started to slip backwards on the slick sheets of the bed, pulling out of Carlos for a moment.

His tentacles kept him balanced and close to his lover and Carlos mewled into the thick musty air, shivering at the wet clinging to his tender hole- now exposed to the air.

Cecil mumbled an apology and Carlos smiled, leaning up enough to peck his nose with a kiss. “Can… you keep going…?” he panted, sweat gleaming against his perfect skin.

“Yes.. Carlos…” Cecil gasped for breath, he had been so desperate to get inside Carlos he almost forgot to breathe. His stomach was lurching and his throat felt raw with hunger and desire to claim Carlos as his. “If I keep going I-I may…” He took a breath, “End up knotting you…”

Carlos groaned as Cecil stayed close to his entrance, trying to focus on his lovely words best he could in the middle of his bliss and heat. “Cecil…” He mumbled softly, causing his Alpha to move closer to him. “Knot me as your own.” He growled.

Cecil swallowed, his blood running cold. What Carlos was asking him to do was deeply personal and even life threatening. Knotting his lover would permanently stake his claim on the Omega, all other Alphas would know Carlos was taken, that Carlos, perfect Carlos, was his.

“If you… think you are ready…” Cecil murmured, trembling with lust, his amount of control astonished the scientist.

Carlos knew the risks, that if Cecil left him he would not be able to mate with another, that when Cecil died- if Cecil even could die- he would die as well, as is the curse of the Omegas. But Carlos loved Cecil with all his heart. The way this beautiful man made him feel was unlike any other before him. So important.

Oh, perfect Carlos. Distracted Carlos. Carlos that chews a little loud sometimes, that wakes up in the middle of the night scared. Carlos that wasn’t from Night vale but accepted Cecil more than his own mother even had. Carlos who loved him. Carlos loved him.

Cecil pressed into Carlos again and started out with a slow pace that Carlos met carefully, gripping his shoulders. His head bumped against the two remaining pillows against the woven wooden headboard. His neck and lower back hurt in this position but all feeling melted when Cecil bit into his neck ever so slightly, lifting him off the bed to ram into him harder.

“C-Cecil!” Carlos gasped, moans loud and high.

Cecil growled dominantly, taking Carlos, claiming him, his Carlos. They would see the marks on Carlos’ neck, the change in smell and the bounce in his step and they would know and they would be happy, you see.

Carlos came before Cecil, his climax ending with a final cry so loud the other scientists of Night Vale might of picked it up as a minor Earthquake tremor. His vision blurred to white and he almost lost consciousness as Cecil continued to fuck him, finishing his claim.

All sound failed them both and Carlos only heard the slapping of their skin until Cecil made the most incredible sound as he came. The room danced with colors though neither of them could see it past their climaxes and blurred vision of pleasure. Carlos felt Cecil’s hot seed pour into him, dripping out of him as Cecil grew inside of the brunette. They were bonded, now until death and even then the Omega wasn’t sure Cecil would let them be apart.

Carlos breathed, able to easily support a collapsed radio host on his chest while Cecil slowly came down from his high and was able to remove himself. When he he was finally able to they both curled up together, Cecil spooning Carlos lovingly in the hot room. Cecil’s tattoos rested, moving only explorationally as he started to sleep, turning into a deep purple almost a nice shade of blue.

“We are forever now…” Carlos spoke after a while, kissing Cecil’s hand.

He let out a tired groan and nuzzled the nape of Carlos’ neck, making him squirm with comfort. “I love you.” Cecil stated firmly, arms wrapped protectively around his lover. “I will never let anyone hurt you again. I swear it on my life.”

A smile, a gentle smile hidden by the shrouded dimness of the room and obscured by his hair that lay over his face. But cecil knew it was there. Cecil knew everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank everyone so much for reading and leaving comments and such. It means so much to me!  
> I tried to make their first time a little awkward and touching as their first time. I didn't go too heavily into omega/alpha dynamics so don't be afraid to ask.  
> I'll be wrapping up this story in the next chapter or two. Stay tuned for next time, amigos!  
> [ My Tumblr ](http://yellowhummer.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Omegaverse Explained ](http://yellowhummer.tumblr.com/post/59663921438)  
> (This chapter was longer than the others because of your support, drop me a comment and tell me what you think!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos contemplates the universe and Cecil is just outright confused by the norm. Also they touch dicks.

The first thing Carlos noticed when he woke was the taste in his mouth, it was stale and odd. He stretched and jumped slightly when he felt his leg touch something beneath the sheets. and though his vision was hazy, he could see Cecil sprawled next to him, an arm around his bare stomach. His tentacles were unmoving, unlike the other times Carlos had seen them. They curled delicately around his legs and arm; he barely noticed their presence at all. 

Carlos shifts, trying his best not to wake Cecil. His back muscles hurt- no doubt from the strain of Cecil’s weight on him- He shuddered, taking in a breath of air as the memories of the previous… day? flooded back to him. Carlos had no idea how much time had passed, or if it had passed normally at all. 

Forcing himself to relax he felt a certain emptiness residing in his stomach, almost like the pang of guiltily doing something wrong. He felt as if he was to be discovered or get in trouble, as if a great weight had fallen upon him. He couldn’t explain it, but their first time… had made Carlos feel a lot of things, not all of them good, but none terrible.

And Carlos smiled. Cecil took care of him and that was what mattered. He glanced over to his Alpha to find his eyes, a light purple today, open and staring lovingly at him. He had a dazed dreamy look on his face, obviously he had been woken from a pleasant dream in which turned out to be real. 

“Good morning, my love.” He spoke softly, planting a gentle kiss on Carlos’ neck to which Carlos almost hummed at, curling closer into his lover. Cecil’s tentacles gripped him tightly in response to his clinginess. 

“Mmmm…” Was all the brunette managed before relaxing against his lover’s cool body. It felt amazing against his warm overheating one.

It was a few kisses to his forehead and nose before Cecil spoke again, “You’re warming up… is another heat wave on its way…?” Cecil asked, tensing up at the spike in Carlos’ fertile scent.

“Mmm… probably…” He groaned sleepily, clinging to his mate. He buried himself under the sheets and laid on Cecil’s chest, soaking up the cool feeling of his body.

“I could draw a bath.” Cecil states, sneaking under the covers to see Carlos’ sleepy eyes staring back up at him. 

“We have the day to ourselves?” Carlos mumbled, closing his eyes as Cecil tugged back the covers. 

A kiss was applied to his forehead before Cecil broke contact with him, “Yes we do.” He said, slipping from the bed. Carlos’ arm hung off the bed, reaching for his Alpha sleepily. He felt utterly exhausted and quickly fell into a light sleep, his body emanating light heat waves. 

Something cool to the touch wrapped itself around Carlos and sat him up. Cecil pulled Carlos into his lap, caressing his cheek gently. “Bath is ready.” He strummed his fingers through Carlos’ velvet black hair. 

Before Carlos could object Cecil was carrying him to the bath, grinning ear to ear. He got a few more steps before tripping, causing Carlos to emit the most adorable squeak of terror before almost, but not quite, hitting the ground. Cecil leaned on the wall, supporting Carlos’ back, his feet on the ground. He gave Cecil a panicked look to which his he laughed and Carlos spluttered, “H-Hey don’t drop me.” HIs vision was blurry as hell without his glasses, but he swore he saw the notch on Cecil’s forehead open to reveal a third eye, but he couldn't be sure.

Cecil stayed close to him, kissing him gently as he tugged him to the warmth of the bathroom. His heart rate sped and Cecil groaned against his soft lips, pulling away to motion to the tub.

Carlos clambered awkwardly in, feeling rather exposed. The bathtub was larger than most, seeming unfit for Cecil’s small apartment, but he wasn’t one to notice. Blushing madly, he tucked himself together, hiding his erection. He felt tense when Cecil slid into the water, facing him. Carlos didn't look up from his knees, picking at a small scab. 

Cecil’s hands were on his, stroking the back of his hand with his thumb- without words he understood, this exposure was so foreign to Carlos.

“I-I..er..” He struggled to form any words at all and a finger was placed to his lips. A gentle kiss to his knuckles and a nudge from Cecil’s tendrils chased his anxiety away as he relaxed in the Alpha’s arms.

Cecil felt cool against him and the water warm, it was comforting and downright lovely. It didn’t matter he was exposed for the Cecil, the world and the secret police to see - Cecil made him feel so at home. 

He felt Cecil smile into his neck, kissing it gently before speaking, “Carlos, you smell wonderful…” His compliment was a minor display of dominance, being that Carlos’ scent was quickly filling the room.

“Mmm..” Carlos felt himself relax again, letting his body take over all and any functionality of his conscience. “Need you…” He murmured, anxiety melting away like ice cream on a heated summers day.

Cecil growled and his hands and tentacles were all over Carlos, feeling every inch of him. The water sloshed as they moved to accommodate their sudden attraction, Carlos folded his arms over the edge of the tub, displaying his backside so submissively to Cecil. The stimulation from his mate was almost too much as he grinded lightly, his movements light as a feather.

“Nnn..” Carlos squeaked softly, leaning back into Cecil who marked his back with small bite marks and hickies. Carlos’ body was trembling, self lubricant oozing out of him, making him smell all the more fertile.

“Are you comfortable…?” Cecil asked, the tendrils that helped support Carlos adjusting to whatever he wanted. 

“Nhnn.. gonna turn aroun..d..” Carlos said huskily, his throat tight, skin flushed, heart pounding. Now eye to eye with Cecil. 

The blonde's legs curled under Carlos, supporting him to hover over his erect member. “Good…?” He mumbled and Carlos could not possibly be more turned on. Almost forgetting to breathe he gripped Cecil and lined himself up, desperation clinging to every bead of sweat clinging to his forehead. He sunk down onto Cecil’s penis, gasping at the tension.

Cecil threw his head back and let out a low throaty groan, lip trembling. His tentacles supported Carlos until he started to feel desperate for friction. He gripped Carlos tighter, begging him to move. 

When Carlos did, he mewled with the pleasure Cecil ave him. His love’s arms were on the edges of the tub, supporting Carlos’ back as he moved up and down on Cecil. “C-Carlos…” He whined, chest heaving.

Carlos gripped Cecil’s shoulders, leaning back into his appendages and moaned. He rocked on Cecil’s dick. “So… needy…” Cecil breathed, shifting as Carlos rested himself for a moment to grip his omega’s penis with one of his tentacles. He gripped Carlos lightly, stroking his head. 

“A-Ah!” Carlos whined, bobbing up and down on Cecil again. The grip on Carlos’ dick strengthened, fiddling with his shaft entrance as well, ever so teasingly lightly. “C-Cecil… gentle…” He whined, his tentacle had been gripping a little too hard.

“Sorry…” Cecil breathed, matching Carlos’ downward movements with upward ones. He gasped lightly, and Carlos bowed his head, forehead to his Alpha’s loving lips.The water sloshed around them in the tub as they made their skin made the most embarrassing slapping sounds. 

Cecil gripped Carlos tightly, causing his mate to spill over the edge. Carlos cried out, “Cecil!” as he came into the water, gasping for air. He laid in Cecil’s arms, letting the aftershock wear off. 

The scientist was aware of Cecil’s warm appendages and arms holding him above the water, the steady heartbeat, the rising and falling of his chest. 

He felt his heat wave drop and curled close to his Alpha for comfort. He looked up at Cecil, half dazed. The most wonderful loving eyes stared back at him, unmoving and fixed. 

“Did you…?” 

“I pulled out a bit before I came so you could be free to move.” Cecil told him warmly, his voice like honey.

“You… didn’t have to…” Carlos muttered, snuggling closer to him in the cooling bath water.

“Well, then you wouldn’t be able to get warm as easily when your heat subsided.” Cecil spoke softly, caressing his head. “I’m going to clean you up and make some breakfast, you need to get some food in you, dear.”

Carlos beamed, the way Ceci said dear made his heart melt. 

…

“Cecil...do you know what is strange…?” 

“Hmmm…” Cecil leaned back on the swinging bench on the porch in front of his house, their home. “Floating Taco Tuesday. the mayor’s new haircut. Oh! The new menu at Rico’s now includes ear of goat and small children?”

Carlos chuckled, “Yes… all of those things but..” He stared at his hands, studying the folds and creases intently. “Hands…”

“Mm.”

“I’m serious Cecil!” Carlos retorted, and Cecil snapped from his daze, glancing at Carlos and back to his own hands. 

“Yes… strange…” He reached over, grabbing Carlos’ hand gently, he stroked the palm gingerly with his thumb. “Better?” 

Relaxing, Carlos smiled. The nagging longing feeling would persist for a while, as if there was something he was unable to understand and he had just barely grasped it- but yes, it would fade with time, as all things do.

The comfortable silence lasted for a long while before Carlos spoke again, “Cecil.. Do you find it odd…?”

“Find what odd, specifically?”

“Life..” Carlos murmured.

Cecil closed his eyes and hummed, resting his head on Carlos’ shoulder. “I remember one time when I traveled Europe- you heard my other stories on the radio, yes? Yes, well, when I first arrived I was astounded by not the differences but the similarities! I was shocked if not intrigued; the friendliness of the people mirrored our cozy town, even though I spoke not a word of their strange language….”

Carlos listened intently, just pleased to hear Cecil’s voice.

“It was a city, just one city surrounded by vast cliffs and an ever expanding plain, isolated from the world like us but busy as downtown Beijing at rush hour, have you ever been to China Carlos? Oh, me neither, Old Woman Josie told me of her fondness of the place- anyway, this city was in fact its own country. I had such trouble pronouncing it! Oh the locals laughed and laughed as I tried, and I laughed too after they explained with, ahem, a few rude gestures what I was saying instead.” Cecil paused, breathing the quickly chilling air of the darkened desert, “I’m not boring you, am I?”

“Huh..? No, no Cecil of course not.” He kissed Cecil’s hand lovingly and Cecil continued. “I’m… simply distracted… everything is so strange when you truly think about it.”

“My darling Carlos, we are a mystery, stranded on a pointless spot of the universe, a blemish in time and space.” He paused, “But what we see before us, what we hear, what we experience is beautiful and every moment should be cherished.” Cecil took in a deep breath, “I am happy I exist, and though conflicting, terrifying, and so so incredibly lonely, I am glad I have you.”

Flushing at the endearment Carlos spoke quickly, “I was… thinking…” He started off slow, thoughts slowly turning into words. “My home in New York, my apartment that is, shithole it may be- but Cecil would you like to see New York?”

“Why, Carlos that sounds splendid!” He grinned ear to ear, brow furrowing at an offshore thought. “As for the council… they will just have to make do without us here, I’m sure they can make an exception for us… to travel again, it sounds wonderful!”

Chuckling, Carlos sighed. “New York isn’t exactly Casablanca… but, I suppose as long as you don’t have your expectations too high you won’t be disappointed...” Upon the silence Carlos deduced Cecil, lovely Cecil, had fallen asleep. It was uncustomary for an Omega to carry their Alpha to bed , but Cecil and Carlos aren’t the usual mated pair. 

In his mind Carlos was spinning with Cecil’s words, the endearments, and the truth behind the words he spoke so profoundly.

…  
One Month Later

The streets were just as busy as Carlos remembered, smoke clogging the air cancerously, the utter unawareness of each person that walked by, it was chaos.

Cecil looked on in awe, he hadn’t seen a large city such as this one in many years. “And what about Street Cleaning day? How on earth do they manage to perform the proper sacrifices to…”

Carlos was only half listening to Cecil, he had been babbling on like this since they arrived- Cecil honestly did not understand the ‘normal’ world at all. He had tried to explain that Night Vale is an anomaly, that most of the rest of the world was in no way close to the things that happened day by day in that strange desert town.  
“Cecil.” Carlos cut him off, “Please, you must understand that most people would consider Night Vale’s ‘daily activities’ extremely taboo, keep your voice down.” Carlos was exhausted, all he wanted was to lie in his queen sized bed with his mate, dozing off to the sounds of traffic.

“So I suppose undead possum Thursday is off the menu?”

The scientist sighed as he drug his heavy suitcase into the elevator. “Yes.” He leaned against the wall, exhausted. Cecil put a hand around the small of Carlos’ back, letting his head rest on his own shoulder. “Tomorrow I will show you the city, today… rest.” He yawned.

The elevator dinged and the two walked to Carlos’ old apartment. The walls were bare and the air was stale, apart from a small table and chairs the main room was pretty much empty. 

Carlos led Cecil back to the bedroom and set his bag down on the floor with a heavy sigh. The bedroom itself was small but to the left it opened onto a balcony, flowing curtains letting in little light.

Cecil was kissing Carlos’ neck, his arms firmly wrapped around his stomach. Carlos grinned, blissful, and sleepy. 

“Ello love…” Carlos murmured, face flushing involuntarily. He leaned back into Cecil who grinded lightly into him, “This would work better with our clothes off, you know.”

Cecil didn’t have to be told twice. It was about a nanosecond before Carlos’ shirt was ripped off and discarded, pants being tugged at so eagerly. “You’re… excited..” He breathed, hand on Cecil’s cheek as he gave him a kiss.

Colors lit up the walls as Cecil’s tattoos danced up and down his arms. He pushed Carlos face forward onto the bed, laying over his bare back. “You really had me going on the plane, I could barely resist you, oh Carlos you make me lose control…” He growled, clothed erection pressed firmly to his Omega.

A whine escaped from Carlos’ lips as Cecil trailed kisses down his back. Carlos turned his head to the side to not be smothered by the bedding and he lifted his hips, massaging his aching crotch through his jeans. Damn, Cecil was good at getting him hard so fast. 

Cecil’s speed made Carlos’ brain spin. His pants were gone before he could even speculate where the lubricant was, his speculated his vocal cords would be the next thing to go.

Cecil’s tentacles had broken free of their confinement and were exploring every inch of the brunette’s skin, caressing his lover, taking care of him. Carlos released his grip on his own penis when a tentacle slithered its way beneath his palm, taking over for him. 

Uncapping the lube Cecil made haste with stretching carlos, thumbing his entrance ever so lightly. It was enough to drive Carlos’ mad. Even though he was not self lubricating Cecil still smelled his lover’s sex pheromones just oozing, begging for Carlos to be fucked.

“I’m loose Cecil, a-ahh..” a slick coated fingered entered him easily, “H-Hurry oh god... dammit Cecil…fuck...” He cursed as his Alpha brushed against his prostate.

“Carlos.” Cecil scolded, “Filthy words…” 

His voice was off, strained even. Oh god he must be so desperate to get inside me… Carlos thought to himself, I bet he jerked himself off on the way over, cried my name silently as he came… Carlos shuddered, gasping as he was scissored. His knees trembled but Cecil made sure he stayed right where he wanted him.

“Are yo-”

“Ready.” Carlos finished for him and Cecil chuckled.

“Needy.” That bastard. One moment he was so desperate to get in his mate’s pants and the next he was being coy. Coy of all things! Carlos was definitely going to get him back one way or another, the frustration was too mu--

Cecil entered carlos while the scientist was mid thought and he moaned. “Ceeecil…” He pressed back into him, trying desperately not to rock his own hips say he might hurt himself. 

Cecil started slow, as he always does, but the hours of tension got the better of him and instinct took over. It was minutes before he was pounding into Carlos, panting his lovely name breathlessly into his ear.

“C-Cecil!” Carlos cried out, digging his nails into the sheets. “Cecil pleeease!” He was close, and so soon as well. “I-I’m..”

“Come with me.” Cecil growled, his tendril keeping a firm grip on Carlos’ shaft, preventing him from cumming. 

Carlos whimpered, rocking his hips in tone with Cecil’s forceful thrusts. “Cecil.. Cecil… a-ahh…” He kept his eyes closed, focusing on Cecil’s overpowering dominant display, and not on his ragged breathing or the sounds of their bodies slapping together.

Time passed normally but for Carlos it felt like an eternity before Cecil murmured, “Close..” and then came inside of him, releasing his hot seed to fill carlos’ tender hole. His vision blurred and he cried out, voice cracking with Cecil’s final thrusts.

They rode out their orgasms and collapsed, a panting sweaty mess. 

It was a solid minute before Carlos tried to speak, “Cecil…” 

Cecil responded with a weak grunt, still trying to catch his breath. He was laying on his back and the best sign of communication he could muster was when he pulled himself Close to Carlos, scooping the smaller man into his arms. 

The afterglow was wonderful and Carlos smiled, looking at Cecil. The radio host smiled back, fingers running through the lanky black hair Carlos had promised to never cut again.

They smiled and breathed. Cecil started to laugh and Carlos did too- for no other reason than they were happy, both feeling complete and blissful. Their bodies intertwined in the most ancient display of affection, dominance over your loved one. 

“I love you…” Carlos murmured, nuzzling Cecil’s stubbled cheek.

“I love you as well.” Cecil said, bastard always had a way of putting things eloquently, well, it was his job after all.

A heavy scent drifted into the room, practically choking Cecil with yet another borderline painful arousal. He put his wrist to Carlos’ forehead, he was warming up fast and carlos looked at Cecil, face bright red. “I-I… I think I am going into heat again… Cecil.”

And Cecil grinned, they had a long vacation ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!
> 
> This is the first fic I have actually finished so I truly hope you enjoyed. This chapter is largely un-revised and wasn't looked over too closely so if you see any inconsistencies, errors or just something outright stupid let me know. It's been a fantastic journey, my readers bring me a lot of joy. (Days like this make me so glad I understand English as a first language.) 
> 
> pssst. oneshot sequel coming soon
> 
> [ My Tumblr ](http://yellowhummer.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [ Omegaverse Explained ](http://yellowhummer.tumblr.com/post/59663921438)


End file.
